Deflowered by the Hummingbird
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: Minatsuki may hate being beaten...but she loves being pleasured by the one who beat her far more. Lemon: BE WARNED. Minatsuki/Ganta.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Characters of Deadman Wonderland are not owned by me. ;P

**Deflowered by the Hummingbird**

Darkness greeted Ganta's sight when he finally came to. His mind was completely groggy; he felt as though he was floating even though his body wasn't even going anywhere in the air. The boy groaned slightly as he began to sit up ― but was utterly perplexed as he found out that his wrists and ankles were bound by rope.

"HEY!" Ganta cried, writhing against his bonds. "What's going on?! Hey!"

A girlish giggle silenced him. "Well, well, little piggy, it's about time you awoke. For a minute I was considering slapping you awake."

That voice.

"M…Minatsuki?" Ganta whimpered.

The girl only replied with another feminine giggle. "Don't talk so much; this isn't going to be fun for me if you run off at the mouth."

"What are you talking about?" Ganta demanded. "Where are we? How did I get here? Where is everyone―?"

Ganta gagged as something soft and presumably made of cotton was shoved into his mouth. He thrashed as he felt duct tape being pressed over his mouth, locking some the unseen gag within his mouth.

As Ganta's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see Minatsuki standing above him, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed down in irritation at Ganta.

"In order: my room, I shot a sleep-dart I bought with some stolen castpoints at you while you had your back turned in the hall, and everyone is busy watching the current Carnival Corpse. Some skinny blonde girl against a fat bald man. But that's not what's going to be the main focus of this evening Ganta."

Ganta's eyes furrowed in fear up at the girl. He could tell from the scent of flowers all around that they were indeed in her room, and he was tied to her bed.

"Oh, how cute," Minatsuki laughed. "Are you scared?"

Ganta's expression automatically became defiant and angry.

Bound, he couldn't draw any blood to use his Branch of Sin against her.

So what was she planning?

"I get it," she snickered. "You think I brought you here to make you suffer for humiliating me in front of everyone during our Carnival Corpse match, don't you? Silly boy."

Ganta felt a weight press down upon him, and then he could see the yellow of Minatsuki's dress. He could feel her stockings pressed against both of his sides. To Ganta's timorous confusion, he saw, through the darkness, that Minatsuki had climbed atop of him, straddling his waist.

"_MMMRPH?!" _

"Stupid, stupid boy." Minatsuki's hands went to her pigtails; with one swift movement, she withdrew her hairbands and whipped her head, making her hair fall out freely.

Her bangs fell over her right eye; she looked down at Ganta, becoming aroused at the boy's fear and the red that was creeping onto his face. Ganta began to squirm underneath Minatsuki; however, this only stimulated the girl as she felt the pressure from Ganta's movements applied a slight pressure to her lower regions.

Minatsuki moaned. "Slow down…Ganta…I'm wet enough, don't make me cum so fast…"

Ganta screamed under his gag at hearing that; his face had turned red as a tomato.

Biting her lip, Minatsuki looked down into Ganta's eyes. "I'm just going to go ahead and answer the question of why I've dragged you here: I was utterly pissed that you managed to beat me _and _act all high and mighty by giving me that little speech and choosing not to kill me."

Minatsuki leaned down, her hands on Ganta's shoulders.

Her lips her practically pressing against Ganta's ear. "But…you showed me something, Ganta. I admit your words were _somewhat _touching to me…but what I found out was that there's something that turns me on more than the distress of others…"

Ganta shuddered at what it could've been.

"…and that's being dominated," she whispered.

His eyes widened.

Minatsuki pulled back. "The way you stared down at me with such anger…the way you yelled at me…the way I was just sprawled out on the floor…_Ughn…your shadow shrouding me…"_

The helpless boy shivered as he watched Minatsuki begin to sensually massage her thigh with one hand and fondle her left breast with the other.

"My womanhood became drenched…my breast-buds got hard and pointy…my heart sped with excitement…"

Ganta was scared shitless…and yet…

Minatsuki let out an innocent squeak when she felt a bump poke her inner thigh.

She gave Ganta a sly look. "It would seem I'm not the only one getting turned on, _~Ganta-Kun…"_

_NO! It's just the way you're moving! _Ganta roared in his head. _I can't help it!_

Ganta's embarrassment wanted to get this girl off of him. As if trying to prove it to himself, Ganta begin to wriggle and thrash again.

"Sorry, little piggy, but you're not going anywhere." Minatsuki climbed off Ganta and scooted down on the bed. "Now let's see what I'm going to be playing with tonight…"

Ganta screamed in his head when he felt the zipper of his prison uniform being pulled down.

_No! STOP! STOP! STOP!_

Minatsuki pushed the bottom of Ganta's black undershirt up, revealing his chest. Giving a sadistic chuckle, she gently slid the tip of her tongue over his navel. Ganta's entire trembled from the wetness.

"So sensitive, my little Woodpecker," she mumbled as she slid her hand down under the waistband of Ganta's black boxers.

Buldges appeared in Ganta's neck at being touched there ― in a place no one's ever touched him. He wanted to fade away into nothing; the feeling only grew as he felt the material of his underwear being pushed away, and the air of the room touching the sensitive skin of his penis.

Ganta couldn't push Minatsuki away; the girl was going to make his body into her pleasure toy, and there wasn't a thing that he could do about it.

"Mmmm…" Minatsuki eyed Ganta's rod hungrily. "Not too small, not too big, I'm impressed. But we're going to have to get it just a little harder; it's still quite soft."

Minatsuki began to gently stroke Ganta.

Ganta's head flung from side to side as he tried to suppress the feeling that Minatsuki was giving him. But it was no good. He could feel the blood filling his manhood as Minatsuki continued to touch him.

Minatsuki felt her mouth salivating as she watched Ganta's rob slowly grow.

"Tell me," she whispered. "Did you get hard like this when you saw my breasts?"

Ganta gagged on his own saliva as he recalled that; it was indeed his first time ever seeing a pair of breasts in person, but he was too shocked to get aroused by it. Plus, he would've elt like a pig for doing so.

"Oh, silly me," she chuckled. "I forgot you're gagged."

Her eyes went back down to his erection. "Oh! Look, it's gotten so big and veiny. Perfect."

_Enough of this…_

Ganta lifted his head and began to shout muffled protests at the girl, fighting the sensation he was feeling in his body.

"What? Speak up, I can't understand a thing you're saying, birdy," she mocked, and then gave Ganta's penis a squeeze. "You're not getting out of _this _situation Woodpecker, so don't try t resist me."

Minatsuki then ran her tongue up the Ganta's shaft and then back down. Ganta screwed his eyes shut and cursed his body for betraying him. It was a new feeling, but it felt…it felt…

Ganta moaned against the gag.

Hearing this, Minatsuki was further encouraged to get a better reaction out of him. She then swirled her tongue over the head, savoring the salty taste of Ganta's pre-cum. Ganta couldn't stop himself from enjoying the feeling of pleasure that Minatsuki was causing. He didn't want to enjoy this, he was practically being raped.

But the feeling of Minatsuki's tongue and warm breath around him…the soft skin rubbing his length…

"I'd better stop." Ganta was too overwhelmed by his own mental hurricane to notice that she had taken his mouth off of him. "I can't have you cumming too soon now can I?"

She climbed over Ganta in a slow, catlike motion.

Minatsuki licked Ganta's cheek. "Did you enjoy that? Did it feel good?"

_It…did…Damn you…_

Ganta felt Minatsuki's fingernails digging under the tape.

"Now, _if _I remove the gag, you have to promise me that you'll be a good boy and not shout," she whispered, smiling seductively.

Ganta didn't know what else to do ― except nod.

Minatsuki peeled away the tape and took the cotton sock out of Ganta's mouth.

"Why…are you doing this…to me?" Ganta panted.

Minatsuki merely grinned. "As I said before Ganta: you've made me want you. Almost obsessively…I've never craved another person's touch, just their pain. But you…no one's ever hurt me like you…no one's ever made me feel…so…scared…"

Ganta blinked.

Scared?

"I…Minatsuki I―"

Her finger went to his lips. "Hush…I know you want me as well…Woodpecker…"

Minatsuki snatched her earrings out of her lobes.

"Whip Wing…" she whispered.

Ganta felt slight gusts of wind.

His limbs didn't feel tight or restrained; his legs and arms were free. He was able to sit up, but when he did, Minatsuki didn't move or climb off of him. Ganta blushed at their faces only being inches apart.

Now what?

He was free; so why wasn't he shoving the girl away?

"What's the matter, Ganta?" Minatsuki said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're free. Push me away. Summon your Branch of Sin. Fight me."

The words that she was speaking was exactly what Ganta was commanding himself to do, but he made no movements, not even trying to bolt for the door.

"I…"

"Well? Do you want me, Ganta?" Minatsuki licked Ganta's lips. "Or do you want to leave?"

Ganta looked up at Minatsuki and then over at the door to her room. Back to Minatsuki, back to the door; back to Minatsuki, back to the door.

"I…don't know…" Ganta whimpered. "I don't…"

"Well, before you make up your mind…" Minatsuki balanced herself on her knees. "I pleasured you Ganta…now return the favor…"

"Huh…?"

Minatsuki grabbed Ganta's hand and forced it under her dress, his fingers just outside the damp material of her panties.

**AN: **Part-two will be coming soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Minatsuki-Chan!" Ganta whimpered, trying to wrench his hand free. "Wait! Y-You're being s-so bold!"

Minatsuki giggled, forcing Ganta's hand harder onto her wet spot. "So now I'm Minatsuki-_Chan?_ This is exactly why virgin boys are the most fun to play with. Always so shy and cute. Tee-hee."

This had to be some kind of sick trick; he had been deceived by her before, so he knew that she had to have had some sort of wicked intention planned by doing this ― he hoped.

"Stop being such a prude, Ganta," Minatsuki growled, her face becoming dark with the anger that defined her character. "You're going to get me off; I did not go through all of this planning to not have any fun."

Ganta gulped. "B-But, Minatsuki…I…I've never…done this…"

"Good." She smirked. "Then now is the perfect time to practice."

Minatsuki reached down.

Ganta gasped when he heard the sound of fabric being ripped apart. After a few seconds Minatsuki flung the torn piece of white lace that was her undergarment away onto the floor of the room. Ganta gaped at realizing that underneath her yellow dress, Minatsuki's lower body was exposed and pressing to him.

"M-Minatsuki…"

Minatsuki pouted, vexed. "Enough with the blushing and whimpering, Igarashi; touch me."

Ganta stared at the girl's angry eye and then looked down at her legs, her dress covering her bare regions.

"A-Alright."

With shaking hands, Ganta gently grasped the hem of Minatsuki's dress and pushed it up past her smooth thighs. Minatsuki waited and watch while Ganta's eyes grew used to the sight of a woman for the first time of his life.

Ganta was shocked to see that Minatsuki was positively glistening. He had learned some time ago in sex education that when females were aroused their privates would self-lubricate. From what Ganta saw, Minatsuki was really enjoying what was happening.

Sure, she had taunted Ganta by saying that his face of anger was "making her wet" but he had never thought of how that would've looked like upon sight. It was more stimulating in seen sight.

Knowing that Minatsuki was waiting for her turn to be pleasure, Ganta used his left hand to touch her wet folds. The feeling of the flesh was something different; it was warm, wet, soft, and a little drippy. Slowly, Ganta circled his index finger around a bud that he couldn't see.

Minatsuki moaned gently. "Mmmm…my clitoris…rub it like that, Ganta…don't stop."

Minatsuki's face was flushed, and that made Ganta feel a modest disbelief that he was the one causing her such pleasure. Minatsuki's arms tightened around Ganta's neck. Ganta continued to circle his finger around Minatsuki's pleasure button, earning moan after sultry moan.

_If she likes that…I wonder…_

Ganta then used his forefinger and thumb to gently pinch Minatsuki's clit. Minatsuki's face flushed with red even further as she threw her head back and let out a low but imploring cry of pleasure.

"Inside…Ganta…" she panted against the top of his head. "Push it inside…"

"Oh! Eh…okay…um…"

Where _was _the inside?

Ganta's fingers fumbled around over her folds before he finally found an entrance. Not wanting to hurt the girl, he slowly entered his finger into her. The sensation of warm wetness encased Ganta's finger. Minatsuki's inner walls had compressed around the intruding finger.

"_Ughn…! _Ohh…" Minatsuki felt her nipples becoming firm under her dress; Ganta's finger slid in and out of her. "Ganta…that's…_ohhh…_hold on…"

Minatsuki slowly climbed off of Ganta and laid on her back on the other end of the bed, spreading eagle.

"Minatsuki?"

She beckoned Ganta with her finger, a devilish smile plastered on her face. "Come and lick me, Ganta-kun."

Ganta was stock-still.

"It's not difficult," Minatsuki assured him. "Just do to me what I did to you."

Ganta sat up and nodded.

"Ah, ah, ah," Minatsuki hissed. "Get on your hands and knees and _crawl, _little piggy."

Ganta's eyebrows raised; was she freaking serious?

"CRAWL!" Minatsuki screeched.

Letting out a startled yelp, Ganta did as he was ordered and got onto his hands and knees. Slowly, Ganta crawled across the bed over to Minatsuki, stopping when his face was between her legs and inches away from her damp womanhood. It had the fragrance of a sweet-scented body, indicating that she had just recently taken a shower.

Ganta felt like a huge pervert for knowing that.

"Get started, pig," Minatsuki barked.

_Here goes nothing._

Ganta pressed the tip of his tongue against Minatsuki's clitoris and began to gently swirl his tongue around the bud. Ganta ran his tongue down the girl's folds and plunged it into the opening that he had just fingered. He went back up, flicking Minatsuki's clit with his tongue.

Her legs fell onto Ganta's shoulders as he tasted and licked her.

Minatsuki put her finger to her mouth and lightly bit the tip, losing her mind at Ganta's wet tongue swirling all over and inside of her. Minatsuki's moans grew more high and erotic as Ganta continued to ravish her with his tongue. Minatsuki was going insane from the pleasure she was feeling from Ganta's mouth over her pleasure spot and his tongue swirling in every direction.

Looking down, Minatsuki couldn't see Ganta's face, but only the back of his head moving gently. She drank in the succulent sound of Ganta's mouth slurping and sucking her aroused parts.

"Ganta…_ahn! _That's it…devour me…show no…mercy…_AHN!"_

She reached down and tugged at Ganta's locks. "Enough…Stop before you make me orgasm…"

Ganta stopped and looked up at Minatsuki. "M-Minatsuki…"

Some of her secretion was at the corner of his mouth.

_So cute…just like a little virgin._

"What do you want me do to now…?" Ganta asked, wiping his mouth.

"Climb over me,"she commanded.

Ganta's timidly crawled over Minatsuki and pressed his body down onto hers.

"Now…" Minatsuki panted, "put it inside…"

"W-What if I-I hurt you…?" Ganta whispered.

Minatsuki scoffed and reached down. "Stupid boy…"

Minatsuki positioned Ganta at her entrance.

"Grab my hips," Minatsuki ordered, putting her arms around Ganta's neck once more, "and push in."

"R-Right…" Ganta grabbed Minatsuki's hips gently, and then pushed in.

Minatsuki's back arched upon feeling Ganta's throbbing dick inside of her.

"Now…" she panted, ecstasy in her eyes, "thrust…fast and hard…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ganta's body was melting at the feeling of the girl underneath him, and the tip of his manhood pressing into her. Though Ganta was a virgin he knew it was unwise of him to deny a girl ― _especially _Minatsuki ― who was in heat her carnal cravings. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to move or thrust, but he was going to have to wing it.

He began to move his hips, making sure that his rod impaled deep within her with his thrusts. At first Ganta thought he was doing it wrong, but as Minatsuki's flushed face began to twist into pleasure from his movements, Ganta gained more confidence in his thrusts. Ganta's body felt as though it was on fire as he began to wildly thrust into Minatsuki.

She writhed underneath him. "GANTA! OH, GOD! JUST LIKE THAT!"

"M…Minatsuki!" Ganta panted into her ear.

Ganta felt Minatsuki's legs wrap around his waist.

A droplet of sweat ran down Ganta's forehead and the bridge of his nose before dropping down onto Minatsuki's cheek. He continued to move, getting lost in his lust and letting himself go, thrusting harder into her core. Minatsuki reached up and grabbed the back of his head, yanking at his locks.

It hurt, yet at the same time it stimulated him even further.

Ganta yelped as Minatsuki rolled him over onto his back and then straddled him. Minatsuki moaned in ecstasy as she rode Ganta. Ganta could only let out his own rumbling moans as she rode him. Minatsuki's walls clenched tighter and tighter around him as she lifted herself up and down on the robust rod. Minatsuki's dark hair flew all in the air as her lower body grinded against Ganta's.

Ganta's rod felt so wet and warm…he was going crazy underneath her. He began to thrust up into her. Minatsuki cried out in pleasure.

"Ganta! OH MY GOD!" she shrieked. _"OH GOD!"_

Ganta felt something coming up; like a wave of heat. "Minatsuki…! _I…I think I'm going…to…!"_

Minatsuki's moans and whimpers escalated from by each second. Ganta watched as Minatsuki's body tensed and she let out a high and sultry moan. She threw her head back and howled as her body reached its climax.

The girl's body bounced as Ganta continued to thrust up into her.

Ganta teeth clenched and ground together.

Minatsuki, though still recovering from her own orgasm, pulled herself off of Ganta just in time for him to shoot his own orgasm over her inner thighs. The boy screamed in pleasure as he shot once, twice, three times…and then finally fell back onto the bed, completely drained.

Minatsuki rolled off of Ganta and fell onto her side, putting her head into his chest.

Both of them were panting; Minatsuki listened to the sound of Ganta's heart pounding under his shirt as though it was the sweet sound of a dozen violins. Ganta looked down at Minatsuki and began to softly run his fingers through the tresses of her hair, briefly touching the back of her dress.

"Minatsuki…" Ganta whispered.

When she looked up, Ganta leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Shyly, he gently moved his lips in a loving motion. Minatsuki blushed, but began to move her lips along with his.

Minatsuki pulled back smiling lovingly at the boy and then kissed his forehead.

As she traced his smiling lips with her finger, she leaned forward and whispered. "If you tell Yoh anything about this, you'll regret it, baka."

_End._


End file.
